I thought you were a jerk
by Buzzybee15
Summary: "You said I needed to start caring." He shrugged before turning and walking away. So this is an AU I've been playing with. I like it so I hope you will too. I really like this pairing so give it a shot. CHEERS!
1. PROLOGUE

The eleven-year-old Draco waited patiently next to his mother in the foyer of the Malfoy family vacation home. The Malfoys stood there, presenting a proud family image to all who saw them. Lucius Malfoy, the man of the manor, was tall and lean with long silvery blonde hair and was accompanied by Narcissa Malfoy, a pretty witch but still rather arrogant at times. Then there was young Draco, the Heir; he looked quite excited for the coming party. Lucius had decided to throw a get together for the more respectable pure blood families with children entering Draco's year at Hogwarts in the upcoming months.

Guests began arriving, one after the other. The Goyles and the Crabbes arrived together and there were also the Greengrasses and the Parkinsons. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson both threw flirtatious eyes in Draco's general direction. Then, Alexandrina Zabini arrived with her son and husband in tow. At this arrival, Lucius walked over and greeted the family warmly.

"Alexandrina, you look as lovely as ever. This must be your new husband, Harold." Said Lucius, turning warmly to the man with auburn hair who looked down at his female companion in confusion.

"Actually, Lucius, this is Westley. Harold died recently." Alexandrina looked up at Lucius innocently under a veil of eyelashes and Lucius responded with a curt but understanding nod.

"My humble apologies, _Westley_. As you can imagine it has been so long since I've seen our dear Drina and have not had much news. Blaise, my boy, you've grown so much in the last year. Draco is right over there." Lucius said, pointing over to Draco who smiled at his best friend. The dark skinned boy grinned back and walked over to join Draco while Lucius and Alexandrina spoke in hushed tones with Westley out of earshot.

"Blaise!" Draco cheered excitedly, high-fiving his friend. The boys had a whispered conversation about the latest Quiddich World Cup as their parents chatted about politics and things they didn't understand yet.

"Hey, are Parvati and Padma here yet?" Asked Blaise, raising his eyebrows. He already knew that Draco harbored a small crush on Padma Patil and was eager for the match. Blaise couldn't argue or disapprove of Draco's choice, the Patil twins were very pretty and came from a well-respected family. Well, a wealthy pure blood family with a successful business and were still kind to muggles, but the latter made up for it. Draco shook his head.

"Not yet." Draco tried to sound nonchalant but the excitement was building every second. The doorbell rang and Lucius briskly opened it, striking a bold pose to the newcomers.

There they were, the Patil family. Latif and Divya Patil stood close together, looking elegant while their twin daughters stood in front of them. The girls wore the same dress but in different colors. Parvati's was pink and she had her hair pulled back in a long plait. Padma was a vision in green with her hair out about her shoulders.

Latif Patil was the co-owner of the Nimbus Racing Broom Company, earning him a good fortune so Divya didn't have to work and was able to stay home and raise the girls. The twins were identical to most, but Draco had had no difficulty telling them apart in the past. Parvati was more outspoken and giggled a lot more while Padma was quieter and, in Draco's opinion, better looking.

Draco watched as Lucius tried to flatter Latif in hopes to find favor with the businessman.

"Latif, my friend, how are you on this fine evening?" Asked Lucius, closing the door behind the family.

"I am well, thank you. I couldn't help but notice the Vineyard on the property. Tell me, what brands of wine do you sell your grapes to?" Latif asked, already turning pleasure into work as he so often did when he saw an investing opportunity. Padma and Parvati rolled their eyes at each other before walking over to join some of the other girls at the encouragement of Divya.

"Hi Padma! Hi Parvati!" Draco waved at the girls. Parvati waved back, pleased to have found favor with the young master of the house. Padma was more unsure and waved once before striking up a conversation with her sister.

"She looked pleased to see you." Blaise said while sounding excited for his friend.

"That was Parvati." Draco said wistfully.

"I still can't figure how you can tell them apart." Blaise whispered, shaking his head.

"They just look like two completely different people to me." Draco shrugged. The boy's eyes followed the girl in green. After a few minutes, Lucius announced that it was time for dinner and the guests proceeded into the grand dining room. The room was spacious and five times the size of a regular dining room. The walls were painted gold and there was a larger than life portrait of the Malfoy family over a stone fireplace. The cherry wood table was over fifteen feet long with a long lace tablecloth extending over it. There were five main course options and over ten types of appetizers to choose from.

Although there was so much to look at, Draco managed to steal glances at Padma between bites of pasta. A few times, their eyes met and both would blush and look away. Blaise would nudge Draco with his knee whenever this occurred, making Draco blush even more.

Dinner ended and the guests were led into one of the living rooms, which led out onto a huge porch overlooking the vineyard. More than once, Draco tried to strike up a conversation with the Patil twins but the conversations were often short and containing no depth.

Draco gave up, dejected and disappointed and stayed mostly to his main group of friends: Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. Draco was beginning to envision the next seven years of his life when he looked out on the porch and saw the tail of a green dress whip around the corner. He politely excused himself, throwing a second look at Blaise who began to draw the attention away from his friend with a gripping story of his experience with a boggart in his attic.

Draco slid the door open and saw the retreating figure pause for a moment and slip off her sandals and continued running straight into the field of grapes. Draco hurried after her, keeping his distance; the very last thing he wanted to do was frighten her. He saw her slow to a walk and stare at the grapes. Draco himself slowed, eyes fixed on Padma, her hair quivering gently at the wind's caresses.

"Are you alright?" Draco called, some twenty feet away from her. She jumped and looked like a dear in headlights. She relaxed as she recognized the boy and nodded. "What are you doing out here?" He pressed, abridging the distance to only about five feet.

"It got too crowded in there for me." She said, still seeming a little timid.

"I know what you mean." Draco said, looking at the grape vine next to them. "Want some?" He asked, gesturing to the grapes.

"Are we allowed?" She asked, watching as he snapped two small handfuls of grapes from the vine. Padma held out her hands in front of her as Draco deposited the grapes into them. Padma looked down at the collection of green berries in her hands.

"Did you know that white grapes are actually descended from purple grapes?" She asked, eager to show her knowledge, which greatly surpassed her sister's.

"I did not." Draco said, turning his head to the side.

"It's true. You see there are mutations in two of the regulatory genes in white grapes that turn off the chemical that makes purple grapes purple and…forgive me, I'm being terribly boring." Padma stopped herself, blushing.

"No it's alright. I didn't understand much of it but it sounded intelligent." Padma giggled and popped one of her grapes into her mouth and Draco did the same.

"Parvati would have left to go leaf through a magazine half way through." Padma sighed.

"Why?" Draco asked curiously.

"Because my interests are perfectly dull to her." Padma sighed, continuing to eat her grapes.

"What are your interests?" Draco asked, staring at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"Well I like to read and research and I can almost always remember what I read. I also like to write…poetry mostly. Parvati thinks its rubbish though so I try to keep it to a minimum while she's around."

"Well she's not as smart as you." Draco shrugged.

"Oh she's perfectly clever in other things, just not academics." Padma reasoned, thinking about her sister's skill with clothes and hair and surface details.

"Such as?"

"You do enjoy asking questions, don't you, Draco?" Padma giggled. Draco blushed a light pink.

"Am I irritating you?" He asked innocently, pulling a stray hair away from Padma's face and tucking it behind her ear.

"No, I'm just not used to so much attention from someone who isn't in the family. Most people are more interested in Vati because she's so much more outgoing and frankly, quite a bit prettier even though we're supposed to be identical." Said Padma thoughtfully.

"Not true, you're prettier." Draco insisted before turning a deeper shade of pink. Padma was blushing to and looking off into the sunset.

"You're the only one who thinks so." Padma whispered.

"Want to be friends?" Draco asked suddenly. Padma looked over at him questioningly.

"I thought we were." She said, questioning herself internally.

"Well we were acquaintances. But when Hogwarts starts we should be friends." Draco stated matter of factly.

"Well…alright…we can be friends." Padma said slowly before smiling shyly at her new friend.

"Pinky swear?" Draco asked, holding out his smallest finger. Padma giggled before stretching out her own pinky.

"Pinky swear." She agreed.

The first year students were shepherded across the lake by small boats that pulled themselves. Padma had already begun reading the textbooks and was expecting to be one of the best in her year; that was the goal, anyway. She glanced over to a boat nearby and saw the blonde boy with Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. She and Draco had kept up a regular correspondence since they had become friends. He met her gaze and gave her a little wave before turning back to the huge castle looming over them. She smiled nervously and Parvati nudged her.

Parvati had been teasing her about her "boyfriend" for weeks and never missed an opportunity to make her sister blush. Parvati had already made the acquaintance of a girl named Lavender and they were chatting away excitedly. Padma was in awe of the huge fortress that was to be her home for the next few months. She was almost sure she would be a Ravenclaw and that Parvati would be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. She hoped Draco would join her in Ravenclaw but didn't get her hopes too high.

The students were guided through the winding corridors to just outside the great hall. This was where they were to wait until the rest of the school was ready for them. Draco walked confidently away from Vincent and Gregory, who stared at each other before following a few paces behind. At first, Padma thought he was coming to talk to her; but she was disappointed when he made his way over to a boy with messy black hair standing next to a red headed boy.

Padma was shocked to learn that the boy was Harry Potter and even more shocked to see Draco insult the red head and his family. He then proceeded to intimidate Harry. It was here that Padma lost her respect for Draco. She could feel the mixed look of reproach and disgust on her face as he passed by her again.

"What?" He snapped.

"That wasn't very nice of you." She said, looking down before glaring at him. He glared back.

"Yeah? Well the world isn't always a nice place is it?" Draco sneered as Crabbe and Goyle snickered.

"What has gotten into you?" Padma accused, summoning all her courage.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He snapped before turning on his heel. Something in Padma changed that moment. She wasn't quite so timid after that exchange with her former friend. Although one thing she didn't know was that that would be the longest conversation she and Draco would have for a few years.

Proffesor McGonnagal appeared and gestured to the Great Hall, which they all entered nervously. They learned that they would be sorted into their houses in front of the entire school. Padma gulped, she was nervous that she would trip or giggle nervously at an inappropriate time. She watched as students were shuffled off to their house tables one by one in alphabetical order. She watched as Draco walked confidently up to the stool and looked down at the floor. She heard the hat yell "Slytherin!" quickly and surely. She was sure Draco smirked at that. When it was her turn, she walked up to the stool.

She glimpsed Draco at the Slytherin table, completely ignoring her sorting. She looked to her sister who smiled encouragingly and the hat was placed on Padma's head. She heard it call out, "Ravenclaw!"

_**Okay, so I guess you could call that your sneak preview. BTW the story is going to take place during Padma and Draco's seventh year. It's AU so please don't hate. The idea popped into my head so I'm just kinda following my inner voice at the moment. Please review? Please please please? **_

_**Oh one more thing. Draco and Padma don't stay mad at each other through Hogwarts they just kinda fade away till seventh year when they have no choice but to talk.**_

_**Thanks for reading this far and I hope you continue!**_

_** ~Bee**_


	2. Chapter 1

Draco strutted through the busy corridors with his best friend Blaise Zabini at his side. With Blaise, Draco felt a little more secure. He could confide in Blaise more than anyone else. Crabbe and Goyle were much too daft to understand his issues, so Blaise remained in his rightful place: Malfoy's only equal.

"So…" Blaise said, bored as always with the events at the school. Draco was about to respond with "So" when he saw a girl with dark hair and fluttering eye lashes prancing down the hall towards him.

"Dammit, mate, hide me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Draco!" A voice cooed. Draco grimaced as he turned to face Pansy Parkinson, resident slut of Slytherin house and girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. Blaise looked amused at something in the other direction and stifled his laughter. "I missed you _all_ through divination. Is there time for any fun?" She added, trying to sound seductive and failing terribly as she tried to worm her hands around his neck.

"Parkinson, look I don't think…" Draco began, but Pansy pressed a finger to his lips.

"I know what you're going to say." She said, flipping her hair back and running her short fingers through it.

"You do?" Asked Draco incredulously, staring at the short, desperate girl in front of them.

"You can't be late for Transfiguration again. Oh well we can always fool around later…" She was cut off by a cough from Blaise, sensing how uncomfortable his friend had become. "Something to say, Zabini?" She asked, raising her thinly plucked eyebrows expectantly.

"Oh…nothing it's just you're being really thick." He said, stifling another laugh.

"Am I?" She drawled, looking the Quidditch Keeper up and down.

"Well yeah. I mean it's quite obvious that Draco here was about to dump your arse and you think he's desperately in love with you." Blaise said matter of factly. Pansy's mouth hit the floor and looked to Draco.

"Is that true Draco?" She demanded, pursing her lips.

"Yeah." He said, hardening his expression and running his fingers through his platinum blonde hair.

"Well then fine. Draco I'm breaking up with you." She snapped, storming off down the corridors. There was a moment of silence before Blaise burst out laughing.

"Thanks for that, Zabini." Draco said, suppressing a smile.

"Well at least you're free." He said, clapping his friend on the back as they continued on their way to Transfiguration. Draco felt as though the heaviest of weights had been lifted from his shoulders as he proceeded to his worst class. He had often questioned why his father insisted that he continue with Transfiguration at an N.E.W.T. level but was told to shut-up and do as he was told.

His thoughts were interrupted as a small figure crashed into him. He saw books go flying into the air as the student fell on their backside. Draco stumbled back but was able to remain standing as he looked down and surveyed Padma Patil. Her dark brown doe eyes met his stormy grey ones and he saw a look of reproach and then defiance on her face.

Padma broke their staring match to collect her books. Her straight black hair fell into her face slightly as she leaned over and Draco saw her skirt edge slightly up her thigh. She was considered one of the best-looking girls in his year by most of the boys. She was also one of the brightest, but that never really registered with Draco because before he could continue to stare at one of the prettiest girls in his year, Blaise interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, Draco, you okay mate?" He asked, putting a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied, shaking his previous thoughts out of his head. He bent over to pick up a copy of **Theories of Transubstantial Transfiguration**. Not only was Draco unable to understand the title, but he also didn't recognize it as a standard book for their level of Transfiguration. _Overachieving nerd,_ he thought to himself as she took her book from his hand.

"Thanks." She said, still defiant, as she stalked off to Transfiguration. Blaise let out a low whistle as the two Slytherins stared after the Ravenclaw.

"Didn't you used to fancy her?" Blaise asked, turning to his friend with raised eyebrows.

"I was eleven. I didn't know how much of a nerd she was." Draco shrugged, continuing down the hall. The little dark haired girl had escaped his vision in the crowd so Draco quickly forgot the incident.

"Listen, mate, you need to step it up in class. McGonagall looks like she's about to beat you with a book every time she looks at you." Blaise sounded genuinely concerned as they continued on their way.

"Whatever. It's just a stupid class." Draco shrugged.

"A stupid class you can't afford to fail." Blaise corrected him. They came to the classroom and entered. There were only a few students there. Draco noted Granger sitting at a desk with Potter and the Weasel-king in the front row. Two desks down, Draco saw Padma tuck her hair behind her ear and then respond to something one of her friends said. Draco recognized Morag MacDougal and Lisa Turpin as her companions from Ravenclaw. Draco continued to stare as they compared their homework, Padma nodded in confirmation before slipping her homework back into her bag.

"Earth to Draco!" Blaise said, prodding him with a dry quill. Draco shook his head, trying to clear his brain. "What's up with you?" Blaise continued.

"Didn't sleep much last night." Draco excused, taking out his books.

"Yeah, right, you slept like a rock." Blaise snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Homework out everyone." Professor McGonagall strode into the room and then moved across the rows of desks, collecting homework. "Now, all of you will practice the incantation we learned about yesterday while I grade your homework. You may begin." She commanded in her Scottish and demanding accent. Wands were taken out and the spell was said multiple times throughout the room. Some students, such as Granger and the Ravenclaws, immediately succeeded in conjuring flower bouquets with various colors and species of flower.

"Crescent flores." Blaise said confidently, a few stems with buds appeared at the end of his wand.

"Nice bouquet." Draco scoffed.

"Crescent flores." Blaise repeated, a little louder this time. The stems continued to grow and the buds bloomed while more stems appeared and bloomed. "I know right." Blaise grinned.

"Crescente floreses." Malfoy commanded, a puff of petals burst forth from his wand and landed on his lap and on the desk. He brushed the petals off his desk and caught Padma Patil glance at him with something like pity before turning back to her own bouquet.

"It's _crescent flores_, Draco." Blaise whispered.

"Remember to _visualize_ what you want to appear." McGonagall reminded the class, still not looking up from the stack of parchment on her desk.

"Crescent flores." He said urgently. At his command, a single short stem appeared at the end of his wand. "Crescent flores" He repeated and the stem grew slightly but then stopped. Blaise snickered and fluffed his bouquet in a boastful manner. Draco repeated the incantation several times before the class period was done and all he had to show was a thin stem with a small bud at the end.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Patil, will you both stay back for a few moments." McGonagall called as most of the students filed out.

"Good luck, mate. See you in Potions." Muttered Blaise as he exited the classroom.

"Yes, Professor?" Padma asked, beating Draco to the desk at the front. Draco sauntered over, head hung slightly so as to avoid the teacher's eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to inform you that your work in my class has been less than exceptional." Said the old woman bluntly. "Your work is lacking in flair and overall dedication therefore your results are far below par." Padma looked away, blushing slightly.

"Yes professor." Draco mumbled to the floor.

"Miss Patil, I would like you to tutor Mr. Malfoy in Transfiguration, do you think you can manage?" Said McGonagall, turning to the young lady. Draco raised his head to her as well.

"Professor, it's just I have Charms Club later and…"

"I would be willing to award you extra credit for your services." Interrupted the old woman, shuffling the papers on her desk.

"Well I…" Padma tried again, beginning to look a little put out.

"Excellent. I expect results from the both of you. You may go." Said the professor, waving her hand as though to brush them away from the classroom. Draco exited the classroom with a refined grace while Padma walked back to her desk to retrieve her books.

"Oh, and Miss Patil," Called the woman as Padma was just about to leave. The girl turned. "Good luck." The professor gestured towards the door and Padma left without the usual thank you. "Poor girl." The woman said to herself.


	3. Chapter 2

The blonde boy trudged his way through the long hallway, at the end of which awaited torture at the hands of a petty schoolgirl. All he wanted was to turn straight around and head back to the much more comforting dungeons. All he wanted was to neglect his studies in front of the fireplace on a leather couch while some random girl would stroke his hair. What he did not want was to be force fed Transfiguration by a quiet, studious, little blood-traitor.

Unfortunately, no matter how long he dragged his feet, Draco still couldn't prolong arriving at the door to the transfiguration classroom. He knocked on the wooden door once, hoping that, for his sake, Padma had forgotten about their tutoring session.

But, of course, she hadn't. The door opened and there stood Padma Patil, Draco's new jailer. She was still wearing the school uniform in black and blue and her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail. She studied him. Not in the way most girls do, he saw curiosity, worry, reluctance, and…fear? All flash through her besetting brown eyes.

"Hi." She breathed, still watching him carefully.

"Let's get this over with." He said, pushing past her into the room.

"Nice to see you, too." She muttered, closing the door behind him. "McGonagall gave us this room to work in. We're supposed to meet for one hour every day until you improve. Then we make it three times a week, so…goodbye Charms Club."

"Hey, it's not like I want to be here. Just help me pass Transfiguration so we can get on with our lives." Draco snapped.

"Well you're just the sweetest thing, aren't you?" She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"No one said I was sweet, pet. So just torture me with Transfiguration and get it over with."

"Fine. Get your wand out, we're going to study the Flores Humus spell that we've covered in class." She said, sitting down on the desk. When Draco didn't move, she said "Go on, show me what you've got."

"Whatever." Draco said, taking out his wand and holding it straight up in front of him. "Crescent Flores." A small stem appeared at the end of his wand, just like in class that day. He shook his head before dropping the wand on the table in front of him and making a noise of disgust.

"Okay, what were you thinking about when you said the incantation?" She said, sitting down in a chair across from him.

"Getting out of here." He said, scowling at the girl.

"Try thinking about an actual bouquet of flowers. Close your eyes." She commanded.

"What the…?"

"Just do it." She said seriously. He complied, closing his eyes. Christ, he hated this. "Visualize a bouquet of flowers. What are the colors that you see?"

"Uhmmm, yellow, white, purple I guess." He said, shrugging.

"Okay, now say the incantation." She said encouragingly.

"Crescent flores." He said holding out his wand, which he felt vibrate slightly.

"Draco, open your eyes." Said Padma, still using that quiet voice of hers. He did as he was told and opened his eyes and saw a lush bouquet of flowers growing from the end of his wand.

"I did that?" He asked, sounding a little unsure.

"Yes you did." Padma laughed. For a second, Draco saw the little girl he used to fancy, giggling in his father's vineyard. Then he snapped back to normal and saw the genius Ravenclaw laughing at his insecurity in academics. He could have sneered at her, but he found that there was a question burning inside of him.

"Hey, do you remember that time at my father's vineyard? The summer before first year?" He asked. She looked surprised for a moment, then confused, then shy.

"Yes, why?" She asked, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"No reason, I just thought about it, just an errant memory." He shrugged, trying to brush the memory from his mind. They sat there in awkward silence, both reflecting on their encounter amongst the grape vines.

"Perhaps we should get back to work." She said after a few minutes. "Try it again, with your eyes open this time."

"Crescent Flores." He said, staring straight into Padma's eyes. He was transported back to a time when he had fancied this girl, when her brown eyes consumed his thoughts, when all he wanted to do was hold her hand. At his words, a bouquet of forget-me-nots, yellow tulips, red carnations, and white bellflowers appeared. He picked the bouquet off the end of his wand and surveyed his creation. He hadn't visualized an actual bouquet, but still the flowers came. He made a mental note that as long as you had a strong thought, the bouquet would come.

"There you go." Said Padma, smiling and gesturing to the flowers.

"Yeah, maybe we should stop with that before we create the eighth greenhouse." Said Draco, Padma laughed at his awful joke, which pleasantly surprised him.

"Alright, so you seem to have it down so you can go." She said, still smiling slightly. She watched him as he collected his things. "But, you have homework."

"Oh come on, Patil, I already have heaps." He complained, a slight pout playing around his lips.

"Draco, you need to start caring." She sighed seriously, placing the flowers in a vase that had appeared when Draco wasn't looking.

"About what?" He asked, confused. She turned around to face him before walking past him and out of the room.

"Anything." She called back. Draco sighed, watching her leave. For some reason, he felt a tugging desire to go after her, to tell her to stay with him, to hold her close and run his fingers through her silky hair. He hadn't thought anything of that nature in more than six years. Blaise was about to get an earful.

**Here's a website. If you check on the flowers you'll get a little bit of a better picture of Draco's feelings for Padma later. Their relationship is yet to bloom. OMG I'M SO CLEVER. Jk jk Happy Thanksgiving everyone! **

**.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers**


	4. Chapter 3

Draco made his way towards the dungeons, confused and slightly dazed. He recalled watching Padma as he conjured the flowers, thinking about a time before social appearances and expectations of…everyone.

He finally found the portrait of a knight and whispered "Gillyweed." The portrait opened and the there was the sound of slow jazz and various students were spread out on the leather upholstery. Draco paused and sized up the room, looking for someone in particular. He found him with a giggling fifth year perched comfortably on his lap. Draco rolled his eyes and strolled over to Blaise.

"Hey, man, how was your session?" Blaise asked, shifting the girls weight a little so he could see Draco better.

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that…in private." Draco said quietly, shooting a pointed glance at the girl, who pouted theatrically before getting up and joining a pack of girls and disappearing in the throng.

"What's up?" Blaise asked, standing and stretching. Both boys turned towards the dormitory and walked side by side to their room.

"It's just…I dunno, mate. I feel like I've been hit with some sort of hex." Said Draco, flopping down on his bed.

"Well, have you?" Blaise asked, laughing slightly.

"No that's the thing. I haven't been hexed once today." Said Draco, looking at the ceiling and seeing Padma laughing at his crappy joke.

"Well when did it start?" Asked Blaise, taking on the role of therapist.

"When Patil ran into me before Transfiguration." Said Draco slowly. "I remember because I kept thinking about her and…" He trailed off, realizing what he was saying. He sat erect and stared at Blaise, looking terrified.

"Is it possible that you might…have…feelings for the Patil girl…_again_?" Asked Blaise, raising his eyebrows.

"No, no, no way…no fucking way. She's a blood traitor. I can't…she's not…what?" Draco managed to confuse himself quite effectively before lying back down on his bed and closing his eyes.

"What exactly went on in your tutoring session?"

"Nothing really. I showed up, got a bit snippy, figured out the spell with her minor assistance…"

` "Of course." Blaise smirked.

"…then she left saying I need to care more." Said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"About what?"

"I don't know! All she said was 'anything.' I mean, what the bloody hell does that _mean_?" Draco snapped at nothing in particular, replaying Padma's exit in his mind: the flip of her hair, the swish of her skirt, the call of her voice…

"During the session, was she acting like, say, Parkinson? Did she come on to you?"

"No, that's the thing, she was all about _school_. If anything _I_ was coming on to _her_." Said Draco, sounding shocked and scared.

"I knew you were looking at her earlier. Ha! This is going to be fun to watch." Teased Blaise, pulling out a book and lying down on his own bed. They sat there in silence for a while. Draco was re-analyzing the entire session while Blaise pretended not to be alarmed.

"Hey, Blaise." Draco whispered, staring at his ceiling.

"Mmhm." Blaise acted as though he was immersed in his book while really he hung on his friend's every word.

"What do yellow tulips, white bellflowers, red carnations, and forget-me-nots mean?" He whispered, thinking about the bouquet he had conjured without trying.

"What the hell?" Asked Blaise, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Like, in symbolism?" Draco clarified, looking in Blaise's general direction.

"Do I look like bloody Longbottom? Go to the library or something." Draco turned back to the ceiling. "Or, better yet, ask your new girlfriend."

Blaise received a pillow to the head.

"Oi, Longbottom!" Draco called, spying the weak boy after Herbology. Neville looked around nervously before trying to scurry away. "Hey! Come back!" Malfoy caught up to him with ease and grabbed his arm.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." Said Granger, witnessing the scene and trying to come to the rescue.

"Sod off, Granger. I have a Herbology question for Longbottom." Sneered Draco while he looked the nerdy, little mudblood up and down.

"Neville, would you like me to wait for you?" She asked kindly. Neville looked from her to Draco, and then shook his head. She sighed and walked away after shooting a murderous glare at Draco.

"Y-you have a Her-Herbology question?" Spluttered Neville, he was quite afraid of the blonde boy who had terrorized him for so long.

"In symbolism, what do red carnations, yellow tulips, forget-me-nots, and white bellflowers mean?" He almost panted, desperate to know if Padma Patil had had any influence on what flowers he had conjured. He was afraid and excited for the answer and nearly shook Neville when he didn't answer almost immediately.

"W-well in floriagraphy, yellow tulips are a symbol for hopeless love…and the red carnations mean deep romantic love or 'my heart aches for you.' The forget-me-nots mean true love and the bellflowers…"

"Yes?" Said Draco eagerly, a burning in his eyes that Nevile could almost see that had prevented him form answering quicker.

"Thi-thinking of you." He squeaked, cringing away from Draco like a mouse. However, Draco released him willingly, staring off into space. "Di-did someone send you flowers, Malfoy? I-I mean Draco." Neville asked, cautiously curious.

"Just go!" Malfoy shouted, still in shock. When he was sure Neville was out of earshot, he whispered, "No. Fucking. Way."

**OOOOO Draco no happy!**

****Yawn** Sorry it's such a short chapter, just sort of a filler. I'm really craving a blueberry muffin and I got exams coming up and I'm probably not going to make it into the winter mainstage at my school and I'm really tired but am kind of hypnotized by my computer.**

**WOOO VENT SESSION MUCH? Oh well everyones got something they have to go through and I could have it a lot worse.**

**Hope you're liking the story so far and to anyone who read through my rant…you're a good person 3**

**-BEE**


	5. Chapter 4

Footsteps could be heard in the corridor as Draco walked slowly, deep in thought. His mind was tormented by what Longbottom had said that morning. Could he like Padma in that way again? Had he ever stopped?

"A knut for your thoughts?" Asked one of the paintings who looked to be a medieval healer. Draco, so pensive at that moment, jumped a foot in the air and spun around. When seeing the painting, he calmed down a little.

"My thoughts aren't worth that much at the moment." Draco grumbled.

"Well, if you ever wish to talk!" The healer called after him, waving a hand goodbye as Draco continued on his way to the Transfiguration classroom. Draco had a plan: stay calm and focus on work. Do not focus on how shiny her hair is, or how her eyes always show her emotions, or how intelligent she is and…

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of two people arguing. He stopped where he stood, listening intently.

"Parvati! Come back here!" It was Padma yelling at Parvati, which was unnerving because the sisters always seemed so close despite their differences in character. "Will you please just listen to me for once?"

"Leave me alone, Padma." Called Parvati, sounding determined. The footsteps were coming closer and Draco debated on running so as not to be discovered. But he stayed and continued to listen to the argument.

"Just…stop." Said Padma, quieting down. The footsteps stopped and Draco moved slightly closer, hiding behind the corner of the corridor. "You can't do it, Parvati."

"It's not up to you." She said simply.

"Have you considered what people are going to think? Not to mention how unfair it is to Dad."

"I don't care what people think. Seamus has invited me to stay with him for Christmas, what's so bad about that?" Parvati snapped.

"You and Seamus have only been going out for a month! You're missing our mother's birthday to go do God knows what with Seamus. Don't you think that's just a little bit selfish?" Said Padma, shouting again.

"Mum said it was okay." Excused Parvati.

"Well what else is she supposed to say? 'I'm not going to let you do what you clearly want because I want you at home for my birthday?'"

"I happen to like Seamus, Padma, and if you were really my sister you'd want me to be happy." The Gryffindor whined. "I have to go, we'll talk about this later." Draci heard the footsteps again but they stopped suddenly. "Let go, Padma!"

"No, not until you admit why you have a psychological need for boys' attention." There was silence.

"Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of…" She spluttered before trailing off.

"I'm just trying to make you aware of what people are going to say." Padma hissed.

"Like I said, I like Seamus. Nothing else matters."

"Funny because you said the same thing about Dean, and Lee Jordan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. You need to stop worrying about boys and start focusing on your studies. We have N.E.W.T.s coming up and if you're not ready for them…" Shouted Padma, who was interrupted by her irritated twin.

"You're just jealous because I've actually had a boyfriend before. Has anyone even considered you?" You could hear the angry tears in Parvati's eyes as she continued. "Not to mention the fact that all you care about is work. You've never had fun in your life and that's why no one's asked you out. Why don't you go get a life and stop worrying about mine?" Parvati panted and there was an audible gasp from Padma.

"I can't believe you just said that." Padma whispered.

"I'm sorry I…" Parvati began but something stopped her.

"Didn't you say you had to go?" Padma whispered again, clearly trying to hold back tears.

"Padma, I…"

"Leave!" Padma yelled. The footsteps grew fainter and Draco could hear Padma whimper. He walked around the corner and saw her sitting on a bench; head hung and tears streaming down her face. He didn't really have a clue what to do, he wondered if it would be best if he just left. He slapped himself internally for even considering leaving her when she was clearly in distraught. He could have offered to go hex Parvati till she was nothing but a spec of dust but decided against it, realizing that that would only hurt Padma more. He reasoned that the only thing he could possibly do was be a shoulder to cry on. If she would take it, that is.

Draco felt his legs take him to her and he joined her on the bench, saying nothing. She didn't even look up at him as she cried. He stretched out his arm and pulled her to him. She didn't pull away as he had feared she might, she just lay her head on his shoulder and cried until there couldn't possibly be any more tears in her.

"She's right, you know." Padma sniffed, avoiding his eye.

"No she's not." Draco said simply.

"Yes she is. _Parvati's _the pretty one,_ Parvati's_ so fun,_ Parvati's_ perfect. That's all I hear anymore. She's going to ruin her reputation one day and I can't let her, I just can't." She wailed, collapsing into him.

"Have you guys fought a lot?" Draco asked sounding genuinely concerned. She nodded and fresh tears fell down her face.

"Only recently though. I don't know why, sometimes it's over the silliest things. It feels like she's grown up and I haven't changed at all and…and I envy her. She has so many boys around her and all I have are my books." Padma almost looked as though she was pouting.

"That's not true. You have friends right?" Countered Draco; looking down at her shining and puffy eyes.

"Yes…Lisa…Morag…Michael." She sniffed as she leaned closer into his shoulder.

"Corner?" Draco asked as something twinged in his stomach.

"Yes, why?" She asked, looking up at him with her brown eyes threatening to discover his secrets. He looked away and cleared his throat.

"No reason." He replied, shrugging.

"Alright."

"Good."

"Good." They laughed a little before Padma sighed. "Do you really want to work tonight?"

"Do I ever?" He smirked. She laughed and then sighed again.

"No, I guess not." She said, looking up at him again. He turned to face her and they sat there for a moment just looking at each other before Padma looked away blushing.

"Right then. Well, I better be off." Said Draco, regretting every word.

"Yeah." Padma agreed, also looking a little regretful. Draco uncurled his arm from around her shoulders and stood. As he was about to leave, Padma surprised him yet again.

"Draco." She said quietly. It shouldn't have sent a shiver up his spine when she said his name and he shouldn't have wanted to sit right back down with her again. He turned and raised his eyebrows at her. "Why did you stay?"

"You said I needed to start caring." He shrugged before turning and walking away.

"Goodnight!" She called after him. He turned and she smiled slightly…she was so beautiful.

"'Night." He replied before leaving her and wishing he hadn't.

**Hiya!**

**So didn't make the mainstage (sad face) but I'm taking dance with a bunch of my friends (happy face) exams are this week so wish me good luck on those. I finally got that muffin which was so awesome. Gettin pumped for the holidays!**

**The next chapters will come out on the December Holidays. This one is a belated gift in honor of World AIDS day, which was on December 1st. My thoughts and prayers are with the 33 million people out there living with AIDS and I encourage everyone (whether you know someone living with AIDS or not) to take some time to learn more about this disease and help spread awareness and understanding.**

**Much Love!**

**-Bee**


	6. Chapter 5

Draco raced down the corridor, trying to find Blaise. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Blaise because, when he had returned to the dungeons, Blaise had already been asleep and was gone early that morning. It was not unusual for Blaise to leave before Malfoy and vice versa, they weren't little girls who clung to each other.

Finally, he saw him, walking with an animated Tracey Davis. Draco smirked at his friend, knowing full well that Blaise would get bored with Tracey in five minutes anyway so it didn't really matter if he intruded. He quickly fell into stride with the pair and sent a grin towards Tracey, the Slytherin equivalent of Lavender Brown.

"Mind if I borrow him?" He asked, gesturing to Blaise. She giggled, nodded, and walked off to find one of her friends while Blaise raised his eyebrows at Draco.

"Yes." Draco breathed, feeling the word slide off his tongue as he admitted it out loud for the first time.

"I'm already lost." Chuckled Blaise, looking down the hallway towards a group of sixth year Ravenclaws, already looking for new entertainment.

"Yes: I like Padma. Yes: I want to ask her out. Yes…just yes, alright?" Sighed Draco. Blaise raised his eyebrows again.

"What brought this on? I mean it was obvious you fancied the chit but what brought it to the surface?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Well, last night she and Parvati had a fight and she was crying and…I comforted her. Not like that, you git." Snapped Draco at Blaise's suggestive face. "You're right though, I did fancy her but I needed something to bring it out. I felt needed for once in my life and…well you have to admit she's reasonably good looking."

"Mate, she's considered one of the best looking girls in our year. You have competition though." Said Blaise seriously and Draco's heart rate increased.

"What?"

"Yeah, she's really into books. I swear I saw her eyeing a Potions handbook the other day." He joked and Draco gave him a playful shove before grabbing his arm and dragging him behind a sculpture of a knight. "What the…"

"Shh." Said Draco, peeking out from behind the knight at Padma Patil chatting with Morag McDougal. She ran her hand through her curtain of dark hair and laughed at something her friend had said.

"Oh come on. The bookworm has you hiding behind sculptures now? Go ask her out like a man because right now you're acting like a senseless Hufflepuff." Blaise rolled his eyes as Morag walked off in another direction. Padma had only walked a couple of feet when Michael Corner ran into her and she stopped again. Malfoy felt another twinge in his stomach when he remembered Padma's words last night.

"Hey, Padma." Michael said, flashing all of his perfect white teeth at her.

"Oh, hi, Michael. I'm so sorry, but can you make this quick? I'm in a bit of a rush…" She said, shifting her books to her other arm and running her hand through her hair again.

"Oh, okay. Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" He spoke a bit fast and nervous and Draco felt his face go hot. He stormed out from his hiding spot and walked right between Padma and her admirer without throwing either a second glance as he made his way to Charms alone, fuming internally.

"What's his deal?" Michael asked.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." Padma said quietly, a hint of concern lacing her voice.

Draco strode into the classroom where the half-goblin stood perched on top of his desk. Draco sat in his usual place in the back, ignoring everything but the pattern of the wood in his desk. He felt someone sit down next to him and he didn't bother to glance up.

"Draco?" Asked the soft voice of Padma. He felt her gaze on the side of his face. "Are you…are you alright?"

"I'm absolutely chuffed." He drawled sarcastically.

"I'm only trying to help." She sighed and walked to the front of the class where Lisa Turpin had left her a seat.

"What were you talking to Malfoy about?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Nothing, he seemed upset so I offered to help." Padma shrugged and Lisa made a disgusted sound.

"Why would you even _want_ to help him? He's not worth anyone's time." Lisa sneered, piling her books neatly in front of her.

"Shh, he'll hear you." Padma snapped, hitting her friend lightly on the arm.

"So, you seem rather flustered today." Lisa pointed out, turning to face her friend.

"Well…Michael just asked me out." Shrugged Padma. Lisa dropped the book she was holding and her mouth fell open.

"And what did you say?" She asked excitedly.

"I told him that I can't see him as more than a good friend and suggested we remain as such." Said Padma matter-of-factly while Lisa laughed. "What?"

"So formal. The bloke just threw himself at you and you responded like you were speaking to the Queen." She chuckled. Draco felt his hopes leap. So she wasn't interested in Michael, did that mean…? But no, Draco couldn't dare hope for such good fortune.

"He did not _throw_ himself at me." Padma giggled.

"So, if you don't fancy Michael…who _do_ you want?"

**Heyy**

**So, this chapter is in honor of Chanukah, which begins today at sunset. The next eight days will be marked by the lighting of a candle on the menorah for this festival of lights. So, if you're celebrating Chanukah this year, I hope you have a wonderful week.**

**I am soooo tired by the way. Wish I was one of those people who drink coffee but I can't stand the taste. I'm that cool kid who drinks hot chocolate! OK well you've probably had enough of my rambling by now so go on and read something else.**

**Again, Happy Chanukah,**

**Bee**


	7. Chapter 6

Draco was irritated and excited as he walked quickly down the hall to where his lovely Ravenclaw awaited him. He was irritated with Flitwick because he had started class right before Padma had gotten the chance to tell her friend who she fancied. He had hung on her every word only to be dropped by the midget's need to shove knowledge at them. Well, now was his chance to ask her out. Obviously, if she didn't want Corner, she must like Draco. He smirked slightly as he imagined her in his arms, sighing his name…

Draco strode into the classroom where Padma was writing something in her notebook. She didn't look up as he sat across from her and she continued writing. He didn't have a clue as to why Padma would be ignoring him. She couldn't possibly still be mad at him for what happened earlier, it was nothing…right?

"Er, Padma?" He began, a little unsure of himself. She continued to write in her notebook, apparently doing potions homework. "I, um, I'm sorry for acting like such a prat earlier. I don't know what came over me…" Padma looked up, her face unreadable.

"May I ask why?" She said curtly.

"No…that is you can ask but I don't quite know the answer myself." He said sheepishly. She shrugged and put her homework away.

"We should practice Flores Humus spell wordlessly because that will be on the practical tomorrow. You'll need to know the spell with and without words so you'll need to practice." She said matter of factly. Draco lost heart for a moment but pulled out his wand and began practicing.

The first couple of tries wordlessly were pathetic. Padma almost laughed after five tries and all he had produced was a stem. When Draco looked into her laughing eyes and thought the incantation, the flowers appeared at once. Padma stopped laughing, and smiled.

"You did it." She said.

"I know." He grinned, feeling the words coming as his heart rate picked up.

"Perhaps a few more times…" She began but was cut off by Draco.

"So, I heard Corner asked you to Hogsmeade." Began Draco, twirling one of the flowers in his hands. Padma blushed and nodded. "I also heard you said no." He continued.

"Is that what you were angry about?" Padma asked quietly. _Damn, the girl catches on fast_, thought Draco.

"Maybe." He said, looking down. "Only because I was planning on asking you." He added slowly.

"Oh, Draco, I'm sorry but…I think it would be best if we kept it strictly professional between us…I'm just your tutor." She said apologetically.

"Come on, Patil, I…" He began but she held up a hand and gave him a sad smile.

"Sorry, Draco. Give the spell another go and then we can turn in for the night." She said. He groaned before waving his wand, still looking at her. This time, the bouquet was comprised of balsamine, yellow chrysanthemums, morning glories, and, again, bellflowers. As soon as the bouquet finished growing, he pushed the flowers towards Padma and muttered something unintelligible before walking out of the room. Padma's eyes looked hurt at his resigned attitude.

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room and straight up to the dormitory where Blaise was lounging across his bed with the Daily Prophet.

"What'd she say?" He asked, not looking up.

"She said no." Said Draco, sitting down on his bed and loosening his tie. Blaise yawned.

"Sorry, mate, better luck next time." Said Blaise, turning the page.

"You're aren't getting it, Blaise. I actually did the asking this time, she didn't come to me and what's worse is that she didn't say yes. This doesn't happen to me. Ever." He groaned in a panicked tone. He hadn't shown how shaken he was until now. He completely resented the fact that Padma had rejected him. This was unfamiliar territory for Draco and he didn't like it.

"Look, Drake, she said no. There's nothing you can really do about that. Just snog some random slag and move on." Said Blaise, who also was unfamiliar with the current predicament. Draco sighed at his friend's thickness. He stood and walked out of the room, leaving Blaise to his reading.

He didn't have much of an idea where he was going but he knew that walking made him feel like he had a purpose, when in truth, he didn't. He soon found himself in the library, weaving in and out throughout the rows of books. He walked by a portrait, stopped, and turned around to look closer. He recognized the healer from the transfiguration corridor dozing next to a stack of books. He stuck his finger out and poked the little man. The healer awoke with a start and looked around and saw the perpetrator.

"Oi! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"Sorry, just wondered what you were doing in the library." Draco shrugged.

"Well I _was_ sleeping. But, if you must know, I was doing a little light reading on muggle illnesses. Quite fascinating stuff, did you know that they have something called strep throat? Quite an odd disease but nevertheless…" Draco rolled his eyes at the little man. The healer, understanding that the boy honestly didn't care, tried a new tactic. "Did you ever work things out with your lady friend?"

"How did you know about that?" Asked Draco, shocked.

"Well I saw you comforting her and you were quite deep in thought when I last saw you. Did it work out?" The healer asked curiously.

"Nope, she rejected me." Draco sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, m'lad." Said the healer apologetically.

"I just, well, I sort of miss her and it's not like she's mine to miss or anything but…I dunno." Draco's thoughts were jumbled together like salad.

"You want to see her?" Asked the healer.

"Well, yeah, I do." Said Draco, confused.

"Then follow me, m'boy." With that, the healer strode into other paintings while Draco followed him around the library until he came to the far corner where he saw her. She had fallen asleep on her book and there was a small puddle of drool on the book. "Charming." Drawled the healer sarcastically.

"I know." Said Draco ignoring the sarcasm and smiling at the sight. She was adorable when she was asleep. Draco looked at the time and saw that curfew was in ten minutes. If Padma were caught asleep in the library after hours then she would surely get a week's detentions. Draco walked over to her and scooped her up in his arms where she subconsciously cuddled into his chest. She was like a kitten, so innocent and meek. The Slytherin Prince carried the girl out of the library and down the corridor, heart beating furiously.

The halls were deserted so there was no trouble with potential gossip as Draco made his way up the staircases and to Ravenclaw Tower. Unlike the other houses, there was a door instead of a portrait with a bronze eagle knocker. Draco shifted Padma's weight slightly so he could knock but jumped slightly when the eagle spoke.

"While on my way to St. Ives, I saw a man with seven wives. Each wife had seven sacks. Each sack had seven cats. Each cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sacks, wives, how many were going to St. Ives?" Was all it said. Then, Draco remembered from somewhere that Ravenclaws had to answer a riddle to enter the common room. He did the math in his head for a minute before answering.

"2,401?" He answered and there was no response. He remembered then that he forgot to add the man. "2,402?" still no response. "Wait a minute. You say you saw them? They weren't going to St. Ives, it was just you." The door opened and there were a few people in the circular common room that looked up, shocked to see Draco Malfoy cradling Padma Patil. It was mostly windows with a breathtaking view of the mountains and the ceiling was dome shaped with stars painted on it. A girl with black hair in messy pigtails who he recognized to be Morag McDougal stormed up to him.

"What did you do to her?" She snapped.

"Not a thing. Found her asleep in the library." Was all he said as he walked past Morag and over to one of the couches where Lisa Turpin stared at him with her mouth making an "O" out of shock. Draco brushed Padma's cheek with his finger before turning on his heel. "Alright then. See you tomorrow." He stole one last look at Padma before leaving the Ravenclaw common room.

_**Hey!**_

_**I got the riddle from this website so….here ya go if you like little riddles and stuff. Hope you like it so far.**_

_**/all-kinds-of-riddles/riddles/st-ives-00000000210/**_

_**Oh and if you want to know what Draco's mysterious new bouquet is, here's the page for floriagraphy (it actually exists! How awesome is that?**_

_**.org/wiki/Language_of_flowers**_

_**So, today is the winter solstice where we only have around nine hours of daylight where I am. Its actually already dark…So winter has officially started and we're almost in 2012 (I really hope the world doesn't end).**_

_**Keep reading and reviewing if you haven't already! **_

_**~Bee**_


	8. Chapter 7

"Tell me again exactly what happened." Padma insisted as she and her friends rode the carriages down to Hogsmeade. The day before was the Transfiguration practical and Draco had done well, which had reflected positively upon her. They had met later that night to review the spell quickly and neither spoke much.

Lisa and Morag had told her that she had fallen asleep in the library on Thursday and Draco had carried her back to the Ravenclaw Tower. The incident was hushed up seeing as there had only been a few people in the common room. Lisa and Morag shot each other knowing glances but told the story again for their friend.

"Well you met up with us in the Library after your tutoring session with Malfoy." Began Lisa.

"You seemed rather excited and when we asked what happened you just said nothing and we did our Arithmancy essays." Continued Morag.

"When we were going to head back to the common room you said you wanted to stay behind and do some more research on the Flores Humus spell. Something about symbolism." Lisa shrugged. Padma blushed a little, remembering that she had tried to find out what the flowers had meant but had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, then the common room door opens and Malfoy is standing there holding you like a baby." Snickered Morag, her black hair streaked with a bright blue was up in a messy crown with her cloak pulled around her.

"I swear he stroked your cheek before he left. It was…surprisingly sweet." Giggled Lisa, her strawberry blonde hair was hidden beneath her cloak hood. Padma playfully hit them both as they continued to make they're way to Hogsmeade.

When they arrived at Hogsmeade the girls made their way straight for Honeydukes. Among their purchases were sugar skulls, liquorice wands, and chocolate frogs. After their excursion to the infamous sweet shop, the girls headed towards Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop where they purchased extra parchment and new stationary.

"Three Broomsticks, anyone?" Piped up Lisa as she looked at her two best friends.

"Please." Morag agreed and they both looked at Padma.

"I'm sorry, but I'm short on reading material so I need to run to Tomes and Scrolls." Padma apologized.

"What, you're done with the 'H' section already?" Lisa joked and Padma stuck out her tongue.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a bit." Said Padma as she waved goodbye and made her way to the bookshop.

Draco sat in a booth with Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Gregory Goyle in the Three Broomsticks. None of them spoke but instead drank their butterbeers in silence. Draco glanced around the room; the mirror behind the bar reflected the constantly cheerful atmosphere of the pub. The air smelled of smoke and too many people in one place.

"Anyone seen Crabbe?" Goyle asked; looking a bit lost without his usual companion. No one answered as they let the question hang. Draco's head snapped up as he recognized the cheerful giggles entering the pub. Lisa and Morag found their own booth across the room and placed their shopping bags on the floor. Draco waited for Padma to join them so that he could steel glances at her for a while but she never showed up. _Where was she? Did she even come to Hogsmeade today?_ He thought to himself.

Without warning, Draco stood and his companions looked a bit bewildered but they did not question him as he made his way across the room. He weaved expertly through the students and tables to his goal. The girls stopped talking as he approached and stared at him, making it clear that they had been talking about him.

"Is Padma not well?" He asked, concern apparent in his tone. He saw them look at each other and then look back at him.

"Why do you want to know?" Asked the ever-sassy Morag furrowing her brow.

"Yeah, you seem to have taken an interest in her lately." Said Lisa sweetly.

"Do you fancy her?" Asked Morag bluntly, raising her eyebrows.

"I…what?" He asked, caught off guard by the question.

"Do…you…fancy…Padma?" Lisa repeated, speaking to him slowly as if he was mad. So Padma hadn't told her friends that he'd asked her out, how considerate.

"If I say yes will you tell me where she is?" Draco countered. The two girls looked at each other then back at him with identical grins.

"Of course." They said at the same time.

"Yes, I fancy her." Said Draco, blushing. Both girls' smiles got even wider as they surveyed him, clearly amused by his feelings.

"She went to Tomes and Scrolls. You can probably catch up to her if you hurry." Said Morag, gesturing to the door. Draco turned without another word and left the pub.

"He's got it bad." Muttered Lisa joyously, scanning the menu.

"Thank you." Called Padma over her shoulder as she exited the shop.

"Anytime, my dear, anytime." Called the aging man behind the counter. He had seen the girl in his shop many times before, always perusing the shelves looking for just the right read.

Padma walked down the street in the general direction of the three broomsticks. She stopped in front of Gladrags Wizardwear and admired the blue robes on display.

"I personally think you'd look better without robes on." Said a slurring voice behind her. Padma jumped at the sound and turned to see none other than Vincent Crabbe leering at her. She summoned all the courage she possessed and crossed her arms.

"What do you want, Crabbe?" She snapped, trying not to show the fear in her voice.

"A pretty witch like you shouldn't be walking about all alone. Someone might try to take advantage of you." He said raising a hand to stroke her cheek. When his fingers brushed her lips, she opened her mouth and bit down hard on Crabbe's pudgy fingers.

"Ow!" He cried out, pulling his hand away. Padma tried to make a run for it but he caught her arm quickly and pulled her to him. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Padma tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his hand remained firmly on her arm. He pulled her into the alley between two of the shops and pushed her against the wall hard. "I see you're good with your mouth." He sneered. Before Padma, had the chance to scream, his mouth crashed on to hers. He took advantage of the fact that her mouth was open to scream and shoved his tongue into it. He tasted like firewhiskey and cockroach clusters. Padma hit him hard across the face, causing him to pull back. She turned her head to the side and screamed as loud as she could. She was silenced by Crabbe's hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh, wouldn't want to draw unnecessary attention now would we?" He chuckled.

"Oi! Crabbe! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Asked a familiar voice. Draco Malfoy walked quickly into the alleyway.

"Just trying to have a bit of fun is all." He said innocently, still pinning Padma to the wall.

"I see, and does Ms. Patil seem to be enjoying herself?" Asked Malfoy coldly, glaring at his henchman. Padma's eyes were wide with fear.

"Absolutely. She should be thrilled to have m—" Malfoy raised his fist and punched Crabbe hard in the nose. "You bwoke my nose!" He said, clutching at his face.

"Get out of here and leave the Patil girl alone." Draco hissed venomously. Crabbe ran off, clutching his nose. Draco turned to Padma, who had slid down the wall and was sitting on the ground. She was sobbing rather loudly and Draco wanted to punch Crabbe again for laying so much as a finger on her.

Draco sat down beside her and pulled her to him. She cried into his chest while he rested his chin on her head.

"Are you alright?" He whispered holding her tighter.

"H-he…" She wailed before collapsing into him.

"Shh, it's going to be alright." Said Draco. He pulled her to her feet and cast a charm on her bags so that they would follow them to the castle. Padma continued to cry as he supported her.

When they arrived at the castle, Draco led the weeping girl straight to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey rushed to their side and took Padma into her arms.

"What happened dear?" She asked kindly, shooting Draco a suspicious look.

"She was attacked in Hogsmeade. I found her in an alley." He said quickly.

"Oh God, was she…?" Madame Pomfrey trailed off with a horrified look on her face.

"No, I don't think so, just beat up a little." Assured Draco. The witch quickly turned back to Padma and laid her down on the hospital bed. Padma had stopped crying but seemed to have gone into shock as she curled up into a ball.

"This is quite a bump on your head, dear; and you're lips are a little bruised…and so are your arms." Said Madame Pomfrey, she drew out her wand and the bruises vanished. She also gave Padma a calming draught and then left to inform the headmaster.

Draco pulled up a chair next to her and took her cold hand in his.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked desperately.

"A little. What if he does it again?" She asked, her eyes wide and frightened like a rabbit. She shivered and Draco drew the covers over her and she relaxed a little.

"I don't think he will. He was drunk and I think my left hook sent him a bit of a message." Draco assured her, smiling kindly.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking up at him with her doe eyes.

"No problem." Draco shrugged. He felt the sleepless nights he'd spent thinking about her hit him and he realized how tired he was. He yawned a bit loudly and she looked at him again.

"Are you tired, Draco?" She asked tentatively.

"Only a bit." He said, trying to stifle another yawn.

"You should lie down." She said. He decided she was right, as always, and made for the bed next to her. "There's no point in ruining two beds. Come here and share mine." She said. Draco's throat went a bit dry. She wanted him to lie with her? His internal question was answered as she patted the place next to her on the bed. Wordlessly, he stretched himself out next to her, on top of the covers to make it less awkward. She snuggled into him.

"I'm glad you were there." She yawned. He put an arm around her and watched her sleep. _The calming draught must have worked a bit too well_, he thought. He heard the doors open and looked up to see the Headmaster striding towards him.

"Good afternoon, Draco." He said, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to see Draco with Padma.

"Good afternoon, Professor." He replied quietly, directing his gaze back to Padma.

"Would you mind terribly telling me what happened?" He asked quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Well, I was walking through Hogsmeade and I heard a scream coming from one of the alleys. So I went to investigate and saw Vincent Crabbe had her pushed up against a wall. So I punched him and he sort of ran off." Draco paraphrased.

"That was quite noble of you, Draco." Dumbledore commented.

"Thank you, Professor." Mumbled Draco, looking back down at the sleeping girl beside him.

"Mr. Malfoy, I think it would be best if you stayed with Miss Patil until she awakens. The last thing the poor girl needs right now is to wake up alone after what she's been through." Dumbledore reasoned, turning his back on the students and exiting the room.

**Merry Christmas!**

**So I hope all of you had a very merry Christmas today and got everything you wanted and more. So this chapter was my attempt at stirring things up a bit. Thoughts?**

**-Bee**


	9. Chapter 8

Padma's eyes fluttered open the next morning. After a few minutes, she remembered where she was and soon after, how she'd got there. She sat up in bed and twirled her hair in her fingers, a nervous habit she had developed. She looked down at Draco, who she had forgotten was there. His hair was slightly messed up and he had a peaceful look about his features. His arm was shaped to her body, which it had just been holding.

Padma hesitantly stroked his cheek with her finger. He stirred slightly but did not wake. She considered getting up and going back to her common room; but she quickly removed that thought from her mind as she looked back at Draco again. She curiously lay back down next to him and watched his face.

"Padma?" He yawned, eyes still closed.

"Yes?" She whispered, hoping he wasn't going to leave her just yet.

"Just checking." He yawned again, blinking his eyes open.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said shyly as he looked down at her.

"Thank you for letting me." He responded with a smile. They watched each other for a few moments before Draco got up. He stretched his arms out and made to leave.

"Stay." She called after him. He froze where he stood and turned around to face her.

"Y-you want me to?" He asked incredulously. She nodded, not taking her eyes off him. He walked back over to her slowly before lying back down with her. "Why?"

"I…I just want you to." She said timidly. "But if you have to leave…"

"No, I'm good. Pleasantly surprised but good." He chuckled. Padma wasn't sure what she was thinking in asking him to stay. It was so unlike her to need someone like she did at this moment. She would blame it on being assaulted the previous afternoon, but she knew it was what she wanted either way. She had rejected him only a few days ago and had almost regretted it. But what would people say if they went out? There would be gossip to no end…and she was his tutor!

"I'm sorry about Thursday." She mumbled, avoiding his gaze. She felt him tense slightly against her and she felt the guilt go through her again.

"It's alright." He said tightly, trying to hide his emotions.

"No it isn't." She said. "It wasn't fair of me not to give you an explanation."

"You don't have to explain anything." Draco shrugged.

"Yes I do." She said stubbornly. When Draco did not object, she continued. "Imagine what it would do to both of our reputations if we went out." Draco stroked her face again and smiled gently.

"Do you think I care about what people think? I only really care about what you think." He added awkwardly and Padma sighed.

"It's not that I don't like you, because I do, I'm just not sure how yet." She said, a little breathless from his touch.

"Well how do you feel when we're studying together?"

"Relaxed." She responded automatically, and then she blushed.

"And how do you feel when you see me in the hallway?" He continued, moving his hand to her hair, which he twirled in his fingers.

"Nervous." She mumbled, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"And how did you feel when you saw me in the alleyway?" He asked brushing his fingers up and down her arm.

"Safe."

"And how do feel when I do this?" He leaned over her and met her lips with his own. It was a short kiss and Draco pulled away only a few centimeters.

"Breathless." She squeaked. She internally slapped herself for her lack of charm. She closed the gap again and kissed him a bit more eagerly, he responded enthusiastically. Their lips moved in perfect synchronization and Padma closed her eyes. Draco pulled away and Padma's lower lip pouted slightly.

"Take a chance on me." He begged, gazing into her eyes. She nodded wordlessly and kissed him once, a simple but meaningful peck that left him wanting more.

"Do you want to come to Slughorn's Halloween party with me tonight? I wasn't planning on going but it would be so much more fun if you were there." She asked, playing with the collar of his shirt. He chuckled.

"I'm not really invited…no Death Eater relatives are in the Slug Club." He said with an edge of bitterness to his tone.

"We're allowed to bring guests and…I want you there." She admitted shyly.

"Well then, I'll be happy to oblige." He laughed.

"But…don't tell anyone…except maybe Blaise. I don't want it to get out yet." She said, playing with his fingers. Draco intertwined them and grinned.

"Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked playfully. Padma boldly flipped them both so that she was on top of him.

"No, I just want to make sure this will work." She corrected. Draco brought his hands up to rest on her lower back, making her shiver slightly at his touch. They heard the doors open and quickly jumped apart as Madame Pomfrey entered the room.

"Oh! I didn't know you were awake yet, dears. Miss Patil, if you are feeling any better, you are free to go. But if you feel anxious _please_ come back so that I may administer another calming draught." She said dismissively.

Padma and Draco glanced at each other and shrugged before rolling out of bed. Draco handed Padma her shopping bags from yesterday and they left the hospital wing without another word.

**Happy Kwanzaa!**

**So as some of you may know Kwanzaa is a holiday created to give people of African heritage all over the world a holiday to celebrate themselves and their history. It was created to give them an option other than imitating the holidays of the major societies. Part of the celebration is lighting seven candles that are symbolic of seven responsibilities (Unity, self-determination, responsibility, cooperative economics, creativity, faith, and purpose.) Sounds cool to me. **

**Hope you like this short transition chapter!**

**~Bee**


	10. Chapter 9

Padma was lying on her bed, a soft smile playing around her lips as she thought about waking up in the hospital wing. She heard voices on the stairs and Tracey and Lisa entered laughing about something funny Terry Boot had said at Lunch. They both stopped when they saw her and immediately ran over to hug her.

"Oh my God, Padma, are you alright?" Lisa cried as she pulled Padma into a bone-crushing hug.

"Yeah, we've been worried sick." Said Morag as she sat down on the bed.

"Way to visit me in the Hospital Wing." Joked Padma.

"We tried but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us in. She said you were sleeping." Said Lisa quickly.

"I was. Look I need some advice."

"Don't you always?" Sighed Morag as an easy smile spread across her face.

"Well, yes, but I need you to help me find something to wear tonight." Laughed Padma.

"To Slughorn's party? I thought you weren't going." Commented Lisa with raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't but…I have a date." Padma added slowly. Lisa and Morag's eyes bulged before they both squealed in unison.

"Malfoy asked you out?" Demanded Lisa.

"Well I asked him…"

"So are you two…together?" Asked Morag curiously.

"Sort of. We haven't really defined…"

"You'll need to look _hot_. I mean you are dating Draco _fucking_ Malfoy after all." Reasoned Lisa, striding over to her closet and flipping through the dresses. Padma gave up on trying to talk and let Lisa and Morag take over.

Lisa loaned her a short, lace covered, black dress where the lace covering came down over the actual dress. Morag threw a pair of black strappy high heels at her, which she reluctantly wore. Padma couldn't fathom why they were so interested in making her look better just because it was Draco, wasn't that stuff superficial? Should she care how she looked if it was for him?

"Malfoy is going to love you." Gushed Lisa.

"I barely recognize you." Said Morag in disbelief. There was a knock on the door and Lisa skipped over to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Padma, your…Padma?" Michael's mouth hit the floor when he took in the image of his friend who had ceremoniously rejected him a few days prior.

"Yes, Michael?" Padma asked, tilting her head to the side. Michael cleared his throat and started again.

"Y-your sister is at the portrait hole. She's asking for you." Said Michael as he tried to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you guys later." She said waving to her friends. She walked past Michael whose wistful eyes followed her.

"Just come back with your virginity intact!" Morag called after her and Padma blushed a considerable shade of red. Padma made her way to the door, ignoring the lustful eyes that were cast after her. She opened the door to find Parvati standing there in a green dress that was tight around the waist and bust but flowed out to her knees. Her eyes widened as she took in her unrecognizable sister.

"Padma? What the hell are you wearing?" She gasped, as she looked her up and down. Padma looked down at her ensemble and shrugged.

"Lisa loaned me the dress, and Morag the shoes. Did you want something?"

"Well I was wondering if you were going to the party after yesterday and…well obviously you are. Want to walk there together?" She asked.

"Aren't you going with Seamus?" Asked a confused and skeptical Padma.

"He has a paper due." Excused Parvati quickly. "So are you coming?"

"Well I have to meet my date so I'll see you there." Said Padma awkwardly as her sister's eyes widened in surprise.

"You have a date? Who is it?" Parvati questioned.

"No one. I have to go. See you." Without another word, Padma left her open-mouthed sister in the corridor. As Padma got closer and closer to the dungeons she shivered at the icy air. She found the Slytherin portrait easily and gently knocked. A boy with stringy brown hair answered the door as loud music blared from behind. Padma recognized the boy to be Theodore Nott and he looked her up and down before grinning.

"Is Draco there?" She asked nervously. She was uncomfortable under Theodore's gaze and he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Whatever he's paying for you I'll pay double." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"Shove off, Nott." Said Draco as he pushed passed the other boy. His eyes widened like Michael's had before he said, "Hey."

"Hi." She said blushing.

"Shall we?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She nodded and they made their way to the party. "You look amazing." He whispered as soon as they were away from Theodore.

"Thanks." She replied. They continued in silence for a little while before they made it to the party.

"Draco where are we going?" Asked Padma between giggles as Draco dragged her away from the party by the hand. The corridor was deserted and he turned quickly and pulled her into him.

"I can't take it anymore." He said, eyes boring into hers. His lips crashed onto hers. She was initially surprised but kissed back with matching enthusiasm. Draco pushed her gently against the stone wall. He bit her lip playfully and she eagerly let his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned slightly and Draco smirked into the kiss. Padma had never felt as desirable as she did now as Draco's hands roamed her body freely. She dug her nails into his shoulders as he leaned his hands against the wall above her. He pulled back only an inch or two so there nose where just barely touching.

"Want to head back to the party?" He breathed, eyes still closed. Padma shook her head.

"Not a chance." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss. They continued snogging for God knows how long before they were broken apart by a surprised gasp.

"Padma?" Trilled the voice of a shocked Parvati as she surveyed the couple tangled in each other's arms. There was a stunned silence before Parvati turned on her heel and returned to the party without uttering a single word. The couple looked back at each other.

"So…I guess she knows." Mumbled Padma. Draco shrugged before they returned to their previous pursuits.

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

**So it's 2012….I hope it was as good as 2011 because that was a great year. I hope everyone is happy after a great holiday season and that everyone keeps writing, reading, and loving fanfiction. Everyone on this site is a really good writer and I hope everyone keeps it up for another year.**

**Luvya!**

**~Bee**


End file.
